Tainted
by Cthulhus-Orchid
Summary: Kagome is stolen from Inuyasha's side during a battle with Naraku. Now that Naraku has her, what will he do with her. ONESHOT! This is a NarakuXKagome pairing. Rated M for strong sexual content and language.


_***Note: **__Okay. I felt like writing just some smut. Just because i'm not updating my other story (Intensity) doesn't mean I have stopped writing it. There's too many people wanting me to continue it for me to end it where I had originally planned :) I'm just getting together some ideas so I can continue the story. In the meantime, enjoy some smut. Cheers._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tainted -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naraku, you coward...SHOW YOURSELF!"

Inuyasha screamed, his Tetsusaiga held firmly in his hand ready to strike at any second.

Kagome stood at his side, bow and arrow in hand waiting for Naraku to make his next move.

Miroku and Sango had taken an injured Shippo to safety. Sango had volunteered to go alone, but Miroku wouldn't have it.

Now it was just Inuyasha and Kagome left to fend against Naraku and his demon armies. Inuyasha was panting, filthy, and blood streaked but still determined to finish this ongoing battle once and for all. Kagome had her eyes set to kill. Her hands were steady, but her heart could be heard a mile away thundering in her chest.

Dark laughter could be heard overhead, and Inuyasha immediately turned his gaze to the sky...nothing was there.

"Where is he?" Inuyasha whispered to himself.

"Here," said a faint whisper and Inuyasha whipped his head around towards where Kagome had been standing.

She was no longer there.

Inuyasha began to panic. His eyes were frantically scanning the entire area for any sign of her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Inuyashaaaa!" came a faint cry.

Inuyasha looked upward once again and saw Kagome's feet dangling and kicking. Her face was contorted with defiance as she clawed at the arm of her captor.

Naraku had her.

"Naraku you fucking bastard!" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth; then he bolted after him.

He couldn't let Naraku kill Kagome. He couldn't live knowing that it was his stupidity that caused her death...he never should have let her out of his sight.

Inuyasha punched a tree that was in his path shattering it. Splinters flew all around him, some found there way deep in his skin. He couldn't feel it; he was numb with fear and rage.

Suddenly, a purple mist engulfed him. His vision halted, and his senses became confused.

"Poisionous gas..." Inuyasha thought to himself as he fell to the ground.

Kagome was using all of her strength to try and pry Naraku's arm from her neck. His hold was like cement. Her voice was so tired from screaming for Inuyasha to save her that now she was reduced to a faint whisper.

"Sleep," said a voice, and Kagome drifted off into a slumber.

When she woke up confusion was all she felt. She didn't know where she was, and could barely remember what had happened. Kagome raised her hand to her throat. She was so parched that when she swallowed it felt like swallowing sandpaper.

The room she was in was decorated beautifully she had to admit. She was laying on silk bedding, and there were black silk draperies on the windows. Fires roared in multiple small braziers that outlined the room, and incense burned on the table next to her. She looked down to discover that all of her clothing was gone.

Kagome was completely nude.

Blushing, she went to pull a sheet around her and brought her knees to her chest. Her eyes were moving to every crevice of the room. She felt sick, she had to get out of this place. Standing to her feet, she cautiously made her way to the door of the room. A small pitcher of water and a cup sat there on the floor; directly in front of the doorway.

She looked around, and picked up the pitcher.

"This could be poisonous," she thought sniffing the liquid.

Kagome decided it smelled normal, and her throat was practically screaming for relief. She poured some of the water into the small cup and drank greedily. She automatically felt better. Kagome reached for the knob on the door and went to turn it....nothing happened.

She was locked in. This was definitely not good.

"There's no way out, my pet." a voice teased.

Kagome spun around and dropped the cup with a "clank".

"Who's there? What do you want?" she demanded.

All she got in response was a chuckle.

Then footsteps began emerging from the shadows.

A man with long black hair, and glowing ruby eyes was staring hungrily at her.

"Naraku," Kagome spat as if the name had a bad taste.

"Yes my dear, are you not happy to see me?"

Kagome looked disgusted, "what the hell do you want with me?"

Naraku began to walk towards her, and Kagome backed away from him. She was more afraid than she had ever been. This was a serious problem, and Inuyasha probably wouldn't help her out of this one.

"You see, dear Kagome. I have a problem. I've been watching you while you've been traveling with the dog Inuyasha. You're purity is absolutely flawless...strong too. So flawless and strong that it is supposed to be that no evil can taint you." Naraku explained, continuing to walk towards Kagome.

Kagome was now backed into a wall. There was nowhere for her to hide. Naraku pressed against her, and ran a finger down the side of her face. A grin covered his face.

"I plan to defy all reason. I plan to taint you."

Kagome's eyes went wide. She shoved Naraku away from her and ran towards another door on the other side of the room. Naraku's laughter vibrated off of the walls.

"Run, run darling...you make this game fun," he taunted.

Naraku grabbed Kagome from behind and slammed her into the wall.

"Let's see if your aura can fight me off." he said running his hand between her legs.

He parted her folds and began to massage her clit. Kagome squirmed to get free, but Naraku's hold once again had her and she wasn't going anywhere. Naraku lowered his face to her neck and began to kiss and nibble his way down to her collar bone.

Kagome was willing herself not to react to the things he was doing. She could feel herself getting rather aroused despite all of her fighting.

"You naughty little vixen, you like what i'm doing to you don't you?" Naraku said smirking.

Kagome could feel tears stinging her eyes. She didn't want to like it, but she couldn't stop the juices from coating her sex. Her body was defying her completely.

Naraku leaned down to take one of Kagome's nipples into his mouth. Kagome bit back a moan. It felt good and her body knew it. She couldn't deny the fact that he was arousing her; no matter how evil he is.

His fingers parted Kagome's sex, and he dipped his fingers into her moist folds.

"Ah yes..." he said and brought his fingers to his lips to taste her essence, "divine."

After tasting of what she had to offer, he picked Kagome up, brought her to the bedding, and laid her down on top of the sheets. Immediately Kagome tried to get up and run, but Naraku simply grabbed her and slung her back in place.

"Now, now...no running girl or you really will have a problem. I'll kill you and all your friends if you try to run again, understood?" He said wiping a tear from Kagome's trembling face.

She merely nodded, and attempted to swallow the lump in her throat.

"I can make this very pleasurable for you, or I can make it so awful you'll wish I had killed you."

Kagome nodded again, and lay back fully on the bedding. Naraku smiled in victory.

"Good girl."

Naraku climbed between Kagome's legs. Her arousal was almost unbearable. She didn't want to admit it, but she was highly aroused.

"Oh how I'm going to enjoy devouring you," Naraku growled lustfully, and leaned down to lap at her juices.

Kagome gasped at the wonderful sensation that shot up her spine. Naraku's tongue was dancing around her clit so delightfully, and his hands were groping her breasts causing Kagome's breating to become ragged. Naraku looked up at her,

"You're enjoying this aren't you? Admit it, it's not all bad,"

Kagome moaned, and it was music to Naraku's ears.

"That's it, moan for me you little whore. Do not be shy." He said with delight.

Kagome was flushed and her hands were balled into fists gripping the sheets beneath her.

Then Naraku stood up. Kagome opened her eyes to look up at his form, he was so dark yet so intriguing she couldn't help herself.

"Now, it's my turn." he said and began to undress.

Kagome averted her eyes in embarrassment. She'd never seen a naked man before, but she was so curious. Turning her head slightly so that she could see him from the corner of her eye, she admired him.

His eyes were filled with hunger, and his lips where turned up in a smirk. Muscles could be seen under his pale skin. His member was thick and erect and extended from a mass of dark curls.

"Are you pleased with what you see, my pet?" Naraku asked.

Kagome blushed and turned her head away. Naraku stepped foward.

"Get on your knees and face me," he ordered.

Kagome did as she was told and looked up into his eyes. Naraku grabbed a handful of Kagome's hair and pulled her foward until his member was level with her lips.

"Suck me," he said simply.

Kagome's eyes went wide and she looked up at him again.

"Wh-what?" she questioned.

Naraku growled impatiently and jerked her hair again.

"I will not repeat myself again...now suck me bitch!" he yelled.

Kagome cringed and parted her lips ever so slightly and began to ease forward. Naraku shoved his member into her mouth, gagging her, and began to move back and forth.

Kagome brought her hand up and began to suck him. What she couldn't fit in her mouth she stroked with her hand. Naraku threw his head back and moaned,

"Such a good little bitch."

Kagome struggled to take as much of him as she could. It was very difficult considering his size. Suddenly, Naraku jerked away from her.

"Get on your hands and knees now." he said.

Kagome did as he commanded. Naraku got behind her and positioned himself at her entrance.

"You're a virgin, are you not?" He inquired.

"Yes," Kagome replied.

"Well, i'm about to taint you in every sense of the word then aren't I?" he said amused.

And then he plunged into her. Kagome's arms gave out, and she fell face first into the bedding. Her eyes were screwed shut in pain, but the tears were still leaking through. Naraku moved out of her and then back in agian moaning in pleasure.

"Don't worry. It will get better. You'll be screaming my name." He said.

He began to move in and out of her at a steady pace. The pain Kagome felt was beginning to be replaced by something else. Something wonderful. Naraku brought his hand around to play with Kagome's clit. Kagome moaned loudly and began to push back against Naraku's thrusts creating wonderful friction.

"Yes, bitch that's it." He encouraged, "you're so tight."

Kagome's nerves were a live-wire. Naraku was making her feel absolutely blissful. Without warning Naraku pulled out of her making Kagome whimper at the loss. Naraku then laid down and pulled Kagome on top of him until she was straddling him.

"Ride me," he said, "ride me hard."

Kagome plunged herself down on his hard member and began to rotate her hips. Naraku growled,

"Yes, fuck me bitch."

Kagome sped up and rode him hard causing her breasts to sway violently. She was moaning and cursing under her breath. She had never felt anything like this before.

Naraku sat up and flung Kagome off of him and flat on her back. Getting on his knees, he lifted her legs onto his shoulders and slammed into her eliciting a moan from her throat. He brought his hand up to her neck and held her tight as he pumped in and out of her quickly.

"Oh Kami," Kagome breathed.

"That's right, moan like the whore you are. Do you want to come?" He said.

"Oh yes...god yes," she replied.

"Tell me then, say my name," Naraku said through gritted teeth.

"Fuck...ah...I want to come!" Kagome screamed.

"Yes....bitch scream my name. Who's fucking you?"

"NA-NARAKU!" she moaned loudly.

Naraku smirked and slammed into her harder. Kagome could feel her muscles tighten and then it hit her. Her orgasm washed over her and she convulsed violently around Naraku's manhood.

"Ahh.." Naraku moaned and released his seed deep inside of Kagome.

Falling over beside her, he looked at her again. Kagome was panting and flushed from head to toe. Naraku smirked and gathered her in his arms.

"Tainted by evil...now you're mine," he said, "and i'll fuck you whenever I please."


End file.
